


Watching for Comets

by DJMirnum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Funny, Gen, Romance, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: She's a galactic Princess, he's a fashion model from Paris.  With not just Earth in danger but the entire universe is in jeopardy, the Ladybug and Chat Noir have to work together to save it.  If only the cat can figure out how the suit works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, another story when I've got two others still unfinished but I had to upload this because I wanted it to start this summer and now's a good time as any. Enjoy a space themed Miraculous story!

It was supposed to be a routine mission, to take the Miraculous to the Gamma Quadrant for the Great Guardian Master Fu. She was entrusted with them as the wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous, as the Princess of the planet Miran. Marinette, at the age of 19, was given this task to prove herself and she took her role seriously. She knew the mission should have been easy but even with her luck, things didn't always go smoothly. She was on the bridge when the alarms went off.  
"Status report," the young woman commanded.  
"Another ship is approaching and fast! Sensors show they are prepared to fire their weapons," cried a crew memeber.  
"Open the communication channel! Let's see what they want first," Marinette cried.  
The communication officer inputted the command and gave the signal it was ready.  
"This is Princess Marinette of Miran! State your reasons for aiming your weapons at us!"  
"My dear Princess, you know perfectly well what my reasons are," said a smooth low voice.  
"Hawk Moth," she growled. "I know what you're after and you aren't getting them!"  
"You seem to forget that I'm the one who's armed at the moment."  
"Yes but if you fire, you risk losing the Miraculous and we both don't want that to happen."  
"Then why not just surrender?"  
"As if I would surrender to a fiend like you!"  
"I'm afraid that you have no choice," he threatened.  
The ship shook and caused Marinette and the crew to react to it.  
"What happened," Marinette cried.  
"Hull breach on Level 12," someone yelled.  
"That's above where the Miraculous Jewels are stored," cried Marientte as she raced to the elevator. "Increase the shields and fire weapons at will," she yelled as got on the elevator. She opened her comlink. "Alya! I need you to secure the room where the Miraculous are kept! No one gets in there!"  
"You got it, girl!"  
If there was one person Marinette trusted more it was her best friend, her bodyguard and fellow Miraculous wielder, Alya. She was the Fox or Volpina, as Alya preferred. Her holograms helped get Marinette out of dangerous situations more times than she could count. Not that Marinette couldn't handle things on her own as Ladybug, it sure helped that she had someone to watch her back. When Marientte arrived to Alya's location, she was already fighting in her Volpina suit. It was a bright orange armored body suit with black boots that made jumping and running easier. Her white chest plate displayed her Miraculous symbol, a fluffy fox tail that was orange and end tipped in white. A fox tail protruded from her lower waist to help shield her backside if needed. Her helmet was orange and white and let her ombré hair out and a visor to help her visualize her surroundings. On top of the helmet, fox ears served as antennas for her holograms that she could display to confuse enemies and black gauntlets to enhance her strength in her arms. Her weapon was a flute that she could tune to certain frequencies to further disorient enemies and for hand to hand combat.  
"Stupid Akumas," Alya snarled.  
Akumas, Hawk Moths minions, were dark purple humanoid beings with white butterfly masks. They were aggressive and fierce fighters and liked to fight in large groups.  
"Volpina," cried Marinette.  
Volpina created holograms of herself to confuse the Akumas and give herself some relief to speak with Marinette.  
"Girl, there's too many of them!"  
"Keep them distracted while I secure the other Miraculous." Marinette tapped her earrings. "Spots on!"  
A bright beam came from the earrings and Marinette's clothes were replaced by her own armored body suit. Her's was red and had black spots. She wore reinforced black boots to help her run and jump. She had a black chest plate with a bright red circle in the center and five black spots. Her red gauntlets helped increase her strength. A red and black spotted helmet formed from her earrings and allowed her raven black hair to flow free. The visor allowed her to keep visual track of everything she saw. To how thick the walls were and what they were made of as well as the stability of the terrain and people in her sights. Her weapon looked like an ordinary yo-yo, but it had an unlimited string that she used to grapple and it also formed into any type of weapon she needed by using the code word, "Lucky Charm." Her suit was built with an AI called Tikki, who served as a guide to Marinette while in the suit.  
"Hello, Marinette," the computer said in a female voice.  
"Hi, Tikki. We've got trouble! Hawk Moth is after the Jewels!"  
"Oh dear, I shall initiate fighting protocols then."  
She fought her way through some Akumas and found the case with the remaining Miraculous Jewels. She grabbed the case and went to the escape pods. When she got there, someone was waiting for her. She wore a purple dress with purple tights, white boots and white gloves. Her hair was purple and white in twisted pigtails. A purple butterfly mask covered most of her face. She carried a large purple parasol.  
"Well, well, well," the young woman sneered. "Where does the Princess think she's going?"  
"Who are you?!"  
"I am Stormy Weather! Weather Tech extraordinaire!"  
"Wait, are you Aurore Beauréal, the weather scientist? Don't tell me you work for Hawk Moth now?! You know how dangerous he is?!"  
"He offered me a deal I couldn't refuse! My weather tech deserves to be funded and developed! And I will start with frying you and taking the Miraculous!"  
Stormy Weather aimed her closed parasol at Ladybug and fired purple lightening. Any normal person would have been electrocuted but Stormy's outfit was insulated. Stormy was taking out almost all the escape pods. At this rate, there would be no way Marinette could get out of here with the Jewels in one piece. So, Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and tied up the weather scientist. While Marinette prepared the escape pod, she didn't realize Stormy Weather was almost free.  
"Marinette! I sense movement behind you," Tikki cried.  
Marinette quickly threw the case in and activated the pod. The pod jettisoned from the ship and disappeared into space.  
"Where did it go?! Where did you send them," shrieked Stormy Weather.  
"It doesn't matter! Somewhere far away from here and away from Hawk Moth!"  
On Hawk Moth's ship, he snarled as he heard everything Ladybug told his weather girl.  
"Don't think that I will not find them, wretched girl! I will have those jewels even if I have to destroy every planet to find them!"

Meanwhile, on a planet called Earth in the country of France and the bustling city of Paris; a blonde haired, green eyed young man in his 20's was part of another long, boring photo shoot for his father's fashion company. He's been modeling since he was a young boy and he wished he could do something else. His best friend and personal assistant and part time DJ, Nino, was standing off to the side watching the photographer complain how nothing looked right and he couldn't work under these conditions. Nino had two choices, threaten to call Gabriel and keep the shoot going or call it a night and be ready again bright and early the next morning. One look on Adrien's face told Nino, he'd be better off continuing the next day. So, the shoot was rescheduled much to Adrien's joy. The two men were walking along the streets to enjoy the warm evening after being cooped up all day.  
"Dude, I don't know what Henri's problem was today but he seriously needed to chill," said Nino.  
"Well, the designer was pretty vague on what it was trying to be. The way the clothes came together didn't seem to flow," said Adrien.  
"Still, he's one of the best photographers in the business. I thought he could make anything work?"  
"Guess he didn't have; 'da magics!'"  
"Have you been watching MLP again?"  
"Hey, it's a great show!"  
"You and your cartoons, man. This is why you don't have a girlfriend."  
"Don't start that. I get enough of that from father and I don't need it from you," whined Adrien.  
"Well, if you went out like a normal person and met people, that would be different," said Nino.  
"You know I'm not into that scene. The only girls who are there are looking for a hook up or shallow gold-diggers."  
"Fine, I'll give you that one. But you gotta get out at least a few nights, not hold up in your apartment with Netflix."  
While the two men continued their discussion of their favorite shows, Adrien looked up and saw something shoot across the sky.  
"Hey look! A shooting star," he cried.  
"Don't tell me you made a wish," chided Nino.  
Adrien did; he wished for some excitement in his life and that the girl for him would appear. The sky had a few glittering stars overhead.  
"Hey Nino, you think there's life on other planets?"  
"Why do you care, you barely have any life on this one."  
Adrien tried to smack his friend who just laughed. The two men went their separate ways and Adrien decided to take a detour through the park. It was empty for the night. Adrien liked the peace and quiet outside a lot better than the noise of the studio. Here he could sit and think and just be what he wanted to be, not what his father or the public wanted him to be. He closed his eyes to listen to wind rustle the trees, the crickets chirping, the roaring sound of something headed his way. Wait? What?! Adrien barely managed to roll out of the way when he heard a loud crash behind him. When he looked, what used to be the bench he sat on was now some sort of giant metal sphere that was scorched and still on fire a bit. The tree and bushes nearby were also on fire but just before Adrien could move to put out the fire, white smoke came out of the sphere and the fire was gone.  
"It has a built in extinguisher?"  
He approached the sphere with caution. Where did it come from? What was it? And who was inside it? Adrien always wondered if there were aliens and what luck was it that he of all people would get the chance to answer that question. He touched it, expected it to be hot from entering the atmosphere, but it was surprisingly cool. He felt around it to find an opening or something that could open it.  
"How do you open this thing?"  
As if it heard him, a hatch opened. The door lifted up and smoke billowed out. Adrien fanned it away to see what was finally inside. And there was; nothing but just a large black case with a symbol on it. It was hard to make out but it looked like a Chinese character for "miraculous". Adrien took the case in his hands and before he was about to open it, he heard sirens. He knew it was time to get out of here, so with the case in hand Adrien raced home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Since it's my birthday today, here's the next part of this story! Enjoy!

Up in space, Marinette and Alya were in Marinette's quarters resting after Stormy Weather and the rest of the minions left their ship after Hawk Moth's ship became damaged from a fire fight.  
"Hawk Moth must be desperate to get the jewels if he's using others to do his dirty work," said Alya.  
The ombré haired woman was relaxing on a couch playing with her fox tail necklace in her blue pants and black boots and an orange tunic. Marinette was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and pink pants with black boots and tying her hair in long pig tails in front of her mirror.  
"To get someone like Aurore on his side means he's pretty good at persuasion," said Marinette.  
"So where did you send the escape pod then? And how will we find it?"  
"I'm not sure, I was in a panic trying to input coordinates that I'm pretty sure were just random numbers and letters. But, if one of them gets activated we will know as fellow Miraculous users and be able to track it."  
"Yes, but you do realize that not only will we be able to locate it but Hawk Moth as well," Alya pointed out grimly.  
"Then we just have to get there first," sighed Marinette.  
On Hawk Moth's ship in another part of space, he sat in his chair contemplating his next move.  
"Sir, repairs have been completed," said Stormy walking in. "Shall we make another attack on the Princess's ship," she asked too happily. She wanted another crack of her.  
"No, we need to wait and find the case you had failed to secure before it got jettisoned to who knows where," he growled.  
"I could have gotten the location out of her if you hadn't called me back," she protested.  
"Somehow I doubt that. No matter since it will take just having one of the jewels to become active we can trace the signal and follow it and take the rest of them. And then, after I secure Ladybug's and Volpina's I will be unstoppable!"  
"But they're just suits," said Stormy. "What's really so special about them?"  
"Let's just say they are the key to an ultimate weapon."  
Meanwhile back on Earth, Adrien had made it home to his luxury apartment, located at the top of the building. It wasn't his ideal space, it felt like he was back at the mansion; cold, dark and lonely. Adrien thought about getting a pet but, the lease agreement stated no pets. So after placing his things down on the table and taking a shower and putting on his pajamas, he settled down on his couch and turned on the TV. The news was on and it was about the metal sphere that crashed into the park.  
"Authorities have closed off the park after reports came in of people hearing and seeing something crash into the ground," stated the reporter at the scene. "Witnesses indicated that it sounded like thunder and they felt the ground shake. Police are searching the area for clues as to where something like this came from and more importantly, what is inside."  
"They hadn't mentioned it was opened? Guess they didn't want people to panic if they made it sound like something escaped."  
Adrien made his way to his kitchen for a snack when he saw the case under his belongings. He got curious and decided now was a good time to check what is inside it. He took the case to his living room and set it on the coffee table in front of him. There didn't seem to be any locks or clasps.  
"Maybe there's a passcode?" Adrien thought more on it and tried a few words, none of course worked. Save for one; it was a long shot but, it was the only one he hadn't tried. "Miraculous," he said and then, he heard a click.  
The case expanded and split open. There was an empty space for what appeared to be a necklace with a fox tail charm to the far left. A yellow and black hair comb with a bee on it sat next to it followed by a bracelet with a green turtle shell charm. Then, a brooch that looked like a peacock with its feathers out appeared followed by another empty space with a butterfly symbol. Then, those layers split apart and a single platform rose up. On it was a ring, a black ring with a green paw in the center and another empty space next to it with a ladybug symbol.  
"What are these," Adrien asked in awe. "They're just, ordinary pieces of jewelry."  
He eyed them carefully, seeing which one he should try out. He wasn't a bracelet kind of guy and the hair comb and peacock brooch didn't seem to fit his style either. So, he took the ring. He turned it and examined it. And then, he put it on his finger. It fit perfectly and he wasn't sure how it did but the more he looked at it, the more he liked it. He then noticed the paw blinking a bit.  
"Interesting."

Adrien began to tap the ring to get it to stop blinking and that's when things got crazy. He heard a click and he saw black material begin to spread on his hand and travel up his arm.  
"What?! What is happening?!"  
He tried to get the ring off but it wouldn't budge. Adrien was panicking as the black armored suit covered his body. Black gauntlets formed on his hands and it appeared that he had claws. Black boots on his feet manifested. A black armored chest plate settled on his upper body with a bright green paw in the center. A long, thin piece of black material wrapped around his waist and settled on the floor. Adrien felt something form on his head and it was a helmet. Cat shaped ears popped up and a green visor formed over his eyes and a computer screen came to life.  
"Whoa! What is this?! Am I Iron Man?!"  
"I don't know who that is but this suit ain't made of iron," said a bored voice.  
"Who said that?!"  
Adrien looked frantically to find the person who spoke to him.  
"Quit movin' your head around! You're making me dizzy!"  
"Who are you?! Where are you?!"  
"I am an AI that's part of the Kwami Collective."  
"An AI? You mean, artificial intelligence?"  
"So there is a brain in this empty shell," the AI snickered.  
"Hey," cried Adrien. "So can I call you Jarvis then?"  
"My name isn't Jarvis. It's Plagg."  
"Alright, Plagg. My name is Adrien. Can you tell me what the heck I am wearing?"  
Plagg sighed and went into the same speech he always had to give.  
"You are wearing a Miraculous. A highly advanced battle mechsuit. This is the Black Cat model. Your boots help increase your speed and maintain your footing no matter the surface you are standing on. Your gauntlets increase your strength, good for punching and the claws can cut through just about anything."  
"Wow!"  
"Your chest plate serves as your power source as well as extra protection. That cat paw indicates how much power your have. Full paw, means full power, you get the idea."  
"What about this tail," asked Adrien picking up the appendage.  
"Well, we are going for a theme here. Like any cat, your tail helps you maintain your balance and can be used as an extra appendage. On your head is your helmet. The ears help pick up sounds from miles away and you will be able to differentiate each sound through my filtering software and I can help focus on a particular sound. The visor helps you to get a sense of your surroundings and at night, night vision mode is automatically activated and deactivated when you enter a room with lights on."  
"This is so cool! What about my weapons?!"  
"Reach behind your back. There's a stick you need to pull out."  
Adrien did so and found a short silver cylinder.  
"This is a weapon?"  
"Looks can be deceiving, kid. That is your baton and what makes it special is that it can extend to unlimited lengths and can be split in two. Also it has extra features; like being used to stun enemies through jolt of electricity."  
"So how do I get it to work?"  
"Hold it with both hands for a second." Adrien did so until Plagg spoke again. "Link has been established. Just mentally ask it to extend and it will. With enough practice, the staff will do it automatically given whatever your current situation is."  
"Anything else I should know about?"  
"Not right now."  
"Well then, how about a test run," Adrien asked gleefully while heading to his window.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, kid," said a worried Plagg. "You're still too new at this!"  
Adrien smirked.  
"Plagg. Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk."  
Adrien opened his window and leaped into the air. He pulled the baton out and it immediately extended, helping him vault his way to a building. He ran across the rooftops, getting a feel for the suit and how he can move in it. He jumped higher than humanly possible. He could clearly see where he was going in the dark night. The staff would extend to help Adrien make jumps he couldn't make. Adrien did aerial tricks in the air. Backflips, forward flips, spins and side winders. He ran all the way to the Eiffel Tower and landed on the platform just above the empty observation deck. The smile on his face wasn't going away anytime soon.  
"OH MY GOSH, what a rush! That was awesome! Oh man! This is the best day of my life!"  
"Geez, why do I always get stuck with the over dramatic ones," sighed Plagg.  
Meanwhile on Marinette's ship, an officer was at the controls when he noticed a signal coming through. He looked into it and saw it was the signal they had been waiting for. He rushed out to find the Princess.  
"Princess Marinette! Princess!"  
"Hey, what's with all the shouting," said Alya who happened to walk by.  
"It's the signal! A Miraculous has been activated!"  
"Get a location on where that signal is coming from, set a course and get us there as fast as you can! We need to get there before Hawk Moth does," yelled Alya as she went to tell Marinette.  
Over in another ship, Hawk Moth stood in front of a screen displaying the same signal that Marinette's ship received and malicious smile began to form.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien made it back to his apartment just before the sun was about to come up. He was tired but happy, having to experience first hand what the suit could do.  
"Okay Plagg, how do I power down? I need some sleep," yawned Adrien.  
"First, there's some stuff I have to go over first. One, the next time you need to activate me, tap the ring and say 'Claws Out'. Two, never go against my advice! You're lucky nobody saw you! And three, you need to lock up that case! If the wrong people know about these suits, it can cause major problems for everyone!"  
"Alright, I get it. I have a safe that I can keep it in. Now, how do I get the suit off?"  
"Tap the paw on your chest and say 'Claws In'."  
Adrien did so and the suit began to disappear. When it was done, Adrien just stared at the ring for a moment to contemplate what had happened to him. He wasn't sure what he could do with this but he knew he could help people with it. Be the hero he's always wanted to be, like in the comics and movies. He got the case to close and then went to the safe in his closet and placed it in there. Adrien might not know who would be after these suits but he can understand why it's imperative to keep them safe until the right people come along. He got ready for bed and fell face first into his pillow. It was then that Nino came through the door.  
"Rise and shine, dude! We need to get to the studio ASAP," Nino yelled.  
Adrien just groaned and tried to bury himself deeper into his bed. Nino came in and shook his head.  
"Bro, come on. I know you hate these things but it's gotta get done. The sooner you get up the sooner it will be over." Adrien sat up looking dead to the world. "Geez man, what happened to you? Didn't you sleep at all?"  
"Not really," he moaned while rubbing his face.  
"Dude, get up. You need a double espresso." He saw Adrien yawn and nearly fell back into bed. "Scratch that, make it a triple."  
Later, after getting Adrien up and ready and heading to the photo shoot with Adrien's triple turned quadruple shots of espresso, Nino asked him what he was doing last night.  
"Well, I went out," Adrien smirked looking at his new ring. It was silver now.  
The shoot finally finished around noon and Nino decided to let Adrien go back home and sleep while Nino did some work in the living room. Adrien didn't quite sleep right away since he could still feel the effects of the espresso. He eyed the ring; he was anxious to go out in the suit again but what about Nino? He could show him and maybe get Nino a suit. It would be wicked cool, like Iron Man and War Machine. Yeah, he was doing it. Adrien got up, opened the safe and got the case. He walked into the living room to see Nino with his headphones on and bobbing his head. Adrien smiled and pulled an earphone off.  
"Dude, what was that for? You don't interrupt me when I'm in the zone!"  
"Sorry, but there's something you gotta see."  
Adrien placed the case down and opened it. Nino's eyes went wide as he saw the little platforms appear.  
"Dude! What is this?!"  
"They're called Miraculous. They turn into mechsuits, you know like Iron Man!"  
"Seriously?! How?!"  
"Watch." Adrien tapped the ring. "Claws out!"  
Nino watched his transformation with wide eyes and slacked jaw. When it finished, Nino was speechless.  
"Pretty cool, huh," beamed Adrien.  
"That was awesome! You're just like Iron Man!"  
"Actually, I'm Chat Noir."  
"Kid, remember when I said to keep the Miraculous hidden," questioned Plagg.  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"THEN WHY DID YOU SHOW IT TO THIS SLACK-JAWED, FOUR-EYED FOOL FOR?!"  
"Plagg! Nino's my friend! We can trust him!"  
"Who's Plagg?"  
"He's the AI for the suit, you know like Jarvis?"  
"Oh really? That's so cool," smiled Nino. He then looked over at the case. "Hey dude, where did you get this?"  
"You know that shooting star we saw the other night? That was some sort of metal pod and that was in it."  
"Wait," cried Plagg. "What did the pod look like?"  
"Uh, white I guess. And some blue lines. Most of it was charred. But I do remember some sort of symbol," Adrien answered.  
"Describe it!"  
While Adrien did that, Nino looked at the other Miraculous jewels. He eyed the comb but it didn't look like it would suit him. The peacock brooch didn't look like much to him either, so he moved on. His eye spotted the bracelet. That actually looked cool. Nino picked it up and examined it. It was a silver band with a green turtle shell inside it. He undid the clasp and placed it on his wrist. Once secured, he remembered how Adrien tapped his ring and the suit came on. So, Nino tapped the shell on the bracelet.  
"Nino! Wait," cried Adrien.  
It was too late. A dark green material began to spread over Nino's body. Green gauntlets similar to Chat's formed but they were bulkier. Green and yellow boots formed on his feet and legs and they looked sturdier and heavier. A bulky yellow and green chest plate took shape on Nino's upper body and bright green turtle shell shone in the center. A large heavy turtle shell appeared on his back and finally a bulky looking helmet was on his head. It was dome snapped and a yellow visor formed over Nino's eyes. When it was over, both Nino and Adrien looked at each other with big eyes and big smiles.  
"Duuuuuuude," they both said in awe.  
"Well, if your done gawking, I have some system checks to perform," said a deep, soothing voice.  
"Who said that," yelled Nino.  
"That's probably your AI," said Adrien.  
"You are correct," said the computer. "You may call me Wayzz."  
"I'm Nino. So what's this model called? Tortoise," asked Nino.  
"Precisely," said Wayzz.  
"I think we should change it to Jade Turtle" suggested Nino. "It sounds cooler."  
"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all but we've got bigger issues here," yelled Plagg.  
"Whatever do you mean, Plagg," asked Wayzz.  
"Golden boy here just described to me what symbol he saw on the escape pod. It was the Royal Family's symbol from the planet Miran!"

"Royal family of what now," cried Adrien.  
"You heard me! Our case was on an escape pod of a Royal Family space ship! Meaning that the ship was attacked and the Princess might be in danger," yelled a frantic Plagg.  
"Calm down Plagg," said a calm Wayzz. "I'm sure the Princess was able to handle herself and that she was trying to protect the others."  
"Yeah, I noticed that there were some missing when I first opened it," stated Adrien. "Does that mean that someone has those suits?"  
"Yes, the Ladybug and Volpina models have already been activated," said Wayzz. Then his tone became sad. "As well as the Butterfly."  
Meanwhile, a ship was approaching Earth. Stormy Weather was watching the screen on the bridge.  
"We've located the signal of the Miraculous. Turns out two have become activated. And to just a couple of Earth dwellers."  
"They will not have the experience needed to handle the suits. It should be easy to take them. Take some Akumas with you and get the Miraculous. Do not fail me Stormy Weather," said Hawk Moth.  
Stormy Weather smiled and made her way to the transport room with a small army of Akumas. They were beamed down to a park in Paris. People were scared and began to run away. Stormy used her parasol to blow people away and fire lightening.  
"Go my Akumas! Find those Miraculous!"  
Back at Adrien's apartment, one of the cat ears moved.  
"Adrien, did you hear that," asked Plagg.  
"I did. There's some trouble down at a park. About 2 miles from here. People are screaming and getting hurt," said a worried Adrien.  
"What do we do,"'asked Nino.  
"Isn't it obvious," said Wayzz. "Go and help them."  
"What," exclaimed the two men.  
"We're not heroes," yelled Nino.  
"Like it or not, you are. These suits were created to help and protect others. By putting on these jewels you accepted the responsibility that comes with it," said Wayzz sternly.  
"And we need to get moving," yelled Plagg.  
"They're right Nino. We should go help," said Adrien.  
"Fine, but I still don't know about my suit and what it does!"  
"I will explain as we make our way, but we must hurry," said Wayzz.  
Adrien went to the window and jumped out, using his baton to vault his way around.  
"Okay, how do I keep up," asked Nino.  
"Take your shield and stand in it. It serves as a hover board," said Wayzz.  
Nino did and got a big smile on his face as he sped away to catch up to Adrien. Back at the park, Stormy was now using snow and ice to trap people and make them slip on the ground. Akumas were also trying to cause trouble with people by scaring them and attacking those who dared to fight back.  
"I will freeze this entire planet if I don't find those jewels," yelled Stormy.  
"Hey! Ice Queen!"  
Stormy turned quickly to see Chat Noir crouched on top of the fence surrounding the park.  
"What's with all the terrorizing," he asked smirking. "How about you pick on someone your own temperature."  
"The name is Stormy Weather, you stupid cat! Now hand over that suit!"  
"Yeah, don't think so," said Adrien twirling his tail around as he dropped down from the fence. "I quite like this suit. And I've been wanting to try it out in a combat situation."  
"Fine, I'll just force you to use up your power!"  
Stormy opened her parasol and a strong wind blew towards Chat. Meanwhile, Nino was flying on his shield when he noticed some purple creatures cornering a frightened group of civilians.  
"What are those things," Nino asked.  
"Akumas," stated Wayzz. "Minions of Hawk Moth."  
"Who?"  
"Never mind that. You need to rescue those people."  
"How?"  
"You can create force fields to protect others and you. When the time is right, hold your shield out and yell, 'Shields up,' and I will create a shield of the appropriate size."  
"Can I fight?"  
"Consider yourself the tank of the group. You can take blows as well as give them. Your gauntlets are considered the strongest of the Miraculous suits."  
"Awesome, let's help those people," cried Nino as he sped towards the group.  
It was a family of four that was cornered. The father stood protectively in front of his family while the mother held the two children. The Akumas were closing in when they all heard a yell and someone landed in between them.  
"Shields up!"  
A green force field began to spread from the shield Nino held out in front of him. It kept the Akumas from advancing. The civilians just stared in awe.  
"Tell them to leave. The shield will allow them to pass through," advised Wayzz.  
"Hurry and go! It's safe to run through," yelled Jade Turtle. The family still wasn't sure. "Go! Unless you plan to help me fight!"  
They finally got the message and ran away. The shield then pushed the Akumas back.  
"So Wayzz, how do I fight these guys?"  
"Might I suggest pounding them to the ground," snickered Wayzz.  
"I like the way you think," smiled Jade Turtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Lots of things happening with me personally and then the whole Miraculous Blackout thing. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I'm sorry for taking so long and thanks for sticking around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm sorry for being absent for a while. I've been dealing with personal issues in my life and it has really made it hard for me. So to help make up for it a little and to tie you over while I go on vacation next week. Please enjoy and see you all later.

In hindsight, antagonizing the enemy wasn't the smartest move but, for some reason, it felt natural to him. Adrien was never this snarky or quippy but something about the suit he was wearing made it feel natural to say those things.  
"Jeez Elsa, can't you just let it go," he snickered.  
"It's Stormy Weather!"  
And another bolt of ice came his way and he managed to dodge it.  
"If you wanted to build a snowman, all you had to do was ask," he grinned.  
"Shut up, you stupid cat!"  
Stormy Weather then lunged after Chat swinging her parasol wildly. Chat whipped his weapon out just in time to block.  
"Hey! Watch where you swing that!"  
"Give me your jewel and I may not skin you alive!"  
"Gee, give up the suit and I may or may not live. That's a tough choice, but I'm gonna have to pass."  
Chat pushed Stormy back and the two began to fight. While he had trained in fencing and used his baton as he would a saber, her moves were a bit wild and unfocused and also unpredictable. For once, his lessons had come in handy but his opponents were also trained. He tried his best to keep up and hoped Nino would come and help him. Meanwhile, Nino was smashing the Akumas left and right. They weren't strong but there were a lot of them.  
"Where do they keep coming from?! It's like I take out one and then two more show up," yelled a tired Nino.  
"That is one advantage these Akumas have; they have strength in numbers. What we need is the Ladybug. Without that suit, these Akumas won't stop."  
"Any idea who this person might be and how we can contact them?!"  
"It's a long shot but I might be able to communicate through the Kwami Collective. It will take a few moments. Just keep fighting till I can reach them."  
While Wayzz did this, Nino went to rescue some more people caught by the Akumas. Up in space, Marinette's ship was orbiting the planet.  
"We've narrowed down the signal, Marinette," said Alya. "It's coming from a city called Paris and right now, it appears there's two instead of one now."  
"Someone has activated them before we could get there. Is it one of Hawk Moth's goons," Marinette asked worriedly.  
"No, but it appears Stormy Weather is there with an army of Akumas and it looks like the two active suits are fighting."  
"Then we should make our appearance then," said a determined Marinette.  
"Right behind you," said Alya.  
The two women went to the transport room and were beamed down not too far from the action. Both Marinette and Alya saw Stormy and the Black Cat suit wearer fighting.  
"So the Black Cat was activated," awed Marinette.  
"Finally, you have your partner," smiled Alya. "We better transform."  
"Yes. Spots on!"  
"Tail out," cried Alya as she tapped her necklace.  
The orange material spread out from Alya's chest and soon her chest plate formed. Her gauntlets and boots followed afterward as her tail and helmet appeared. Her visor lowered over her eyes and her AI was up and running.  
"More Akumas to deal with," said the voice with glee.  
"That we do, Trixx."  
"I'm going to help Black Cat," yelled Ladybug as she raced off.  
"Trixx, can you get a lock on the other Miraculous," asked Alya.  
"I have it. It's Wayzz! He's active now," cried a happy Trixx.  
"Trixx?! You're here," said a surprised Wayzz with in the suits network.  
"Hello you old turtle!"  
"I am not that old! Just because the turtle is associated with old age doesn't mean I am old!"  
"You know I only jest!"  
"Well, we need some help! We are surrounded by Akumas," cried a worried Wayzz.  
"Don't worry, we're on the way," assured Trixx.  
Nino was getting tired. All he could do now was hide behind a shield to catch his breath.  
"Keep going Nino, help is on the way."  
"Is it Adrien?"  
"No, but someone just as good."  
Next thing Nino knew, the Akumas were running off, away from him as if something else had their attention. He lowered the shield to give Wayzz power a break and saw what looked like multiple versions of the same person fighting. The figure was obviously female given how curvy her body looked. They stood out against the sea of purple in their orange suit.  
"Who is that," asked Nino in awe.  
"That is the Fox or Volpina as she calls herself. She's using holograms to distract and confuse the Akumas," answered Wayzz.  
"She's amazing!"  
"Hey! Turtle Man! If you're done staring, how about getting over here and helping me," one of the Volpina's yelled.  
That seemed to snap Jade Turtle out of his stupor and ran into battle.

Chat was in trouble, his arms were tired and his movements had slowed. Stormy took note of this and knocked him down.  
"You're done kitty cat," she sneered. "Power down and hand it over."  
"Over my dead body," Adrien spat.  
"That can be arranged," Stormy snarled.  
She raised her parasol and got her lightening attack ready but it was knocked away by a red blur. The two whipped their heads toward the source. Stormy smiled sinisterly while Chat's eyes went wide.  
"So you finally made it, Princess," snickered Stormy as she approached the new challenger.  
"Oh you know me, I like to be fashionably late," said a woman's voice from the red and black suit.  
Adrien could only stare. Something about her captivated his attention and he couldn't bare to look away.  
"Plagg, who is that?"  
"That kid, is the Ladybug. One of the most powerful suits created. And your partner."  
"My...what?"  
"When the suits were created, the Ladybug and Black Cat were made to work together. To balance each other out. A team."  
Adrien somehow liked the idea of being teamed up with her. He could see and feel the confidence in her stance and in her voice. He barely realized that she and Stormy were fighting. Ladybug was amazing. She carried what looked like a baton like his and the two women went at it. Her movements were precise and graceful. It looked like she was dancing and not fighting. He was mesmerized and he felt something stir within his heart. Something about her called to him and he was more than willing to answer it. It wasn't until he realized that she really was calling out to him.  
"Cat! I need your help!"  
"Oh! Coming My Lady!"  
Ladybug faltered a bit at the nickname. Did he know she was royalty? He couldn't have; the Union never made their presence known here on Earth so where did that come from? She'd have to ask about it later.  
"Cat, I need you to get that parasol away from her. Use your Cataclysm."  
"My what?"  
"Your Cataclysm. Didn't your AI tell you anything?"  
"He didn't tell me that! Plagg!"  
"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were ready to know about it yet!"  
"Well, you better tell him now," cried Tikki.  
"And hello to you too Tikki," sighed Plagg.  
"Reunions later! We need to deal with Stormy Weather," cried Ladybug. "When you're ready, I will get her into position."  
Ladybug ran off while Plagg instructed Adrien to use the Cataclysm.  
"Alright, since we're pressed for time, I'm gonna give you the short version. In the palm of your hands is a slightly raised circle. You call it and I send the energy for the Cataclysm to be activated. The circle will light up and whatever you touch with it will be destroyed."  
"Got it. Does it take a lot of power?"  
"It does and it depends on how big the object is. Smaller items don't require much but the bigger the item is," began Plagg.  
"The more power needed, I got it," said Adrien. "Let's help Ladybug. Cataclysm!"  
Chat Noir waited for the opening and when he saw Stormy falter in her movements, he jumped in and grabbed the parasol. It disintegrated into ash and that made Stormy powerless. Ladybug quickly tied her up with her yo-yo.  
"No! You stupid cat!"  
"That's Chat Noir to you, Elsa," said Chat as he crossed his arms.  
"Stormy Weather," she corrected angrily.  
"Nice job there Chat," smiled Ladybug.  
Adrien began to blush. Meanwhile, Jade Turtle and Volpina were taking out Akumas.  
"I think we're making good progress," yelled Nino trying to make conversation.  
"Less talking, more fighting," she yelled.  
They took out a few more until they suddenly vanished.  
"Where did they go," cried Jade Turtle.  
"Hawk Moth must have called them back. We better check on Ladybug and Black Cat, Turtle Man."  
"It's Jade Turtle," corrected Tortue.  
"What?"  
"I'm Jade Turtle. And your cat goes by Chat Noir."  
"Whatever, let's just hurry in case they need help," yelled Volpina as she ran back to the park.  
Tortue followed behind until the two saw Chat destroying the parasol.

They made their way to them just as Stormy began her ranting.  
"You think you can defeat me by destroying my parasol?! I have loads more back on the ship!"  
"And we will keep destroying them every time you come back," snarled Chat Noir.  
"Go back to Hawk Moth and never bother this planet again or I will tear you apart," threatened Ladybug.  
Suddenly, Stormy's mask lit up and a hologram projection of Hawk Moth stood before them. He wore a silver mask with a dark purple suit. Cold, blue eyes stared back at the heroes and an annoyed expression.  
"You are in no position to be making idle threats to me Bug," he snarled.  
Both Adrien and Nino flinched at his tone. It sounded like something Gabriel Agreste would say. Ladybug just narrowed her eyes.  
"Give it up, Hawk Moth! Nearly all the suits have been activated so you might as well give up yours and end this fight!"  
"So he has the Butterfly," whispered Jade Turtle to Volpina.  
"More like stole it," she hissed.  
"That's of little consequence to me. One way or another, I will take your suits. I am a patient man," he said smoothly. "Even if I have to destroy this planet to do so.  
"Who do you think you are threatening MY home planet," yelled Chat. "My Lady and I will fight you to the end!"  
"Your Lady," questioned Ladybug.  
"Bold words for stupid cat," said Hawk Moth in an even tone. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."  
"How about a coward who hides in his ship and doesn't face us in person," hissed Volpina.  
"At least I still have my ship," he snickered.  
Ladybugs eyes went wide.  
"What do you mean by that," she asked.  
"Have your Kwami's check in with your ship," Hawk Moth said with an evil smile.  
All four of them looked at their visors. The image made Ladybug and Volpina nearly cry out. It was one of the officers on Marinette's ship. An older gentleman with graying black hair looking worse for the wear.  
"Lieutenant Ren," shrieked Marinette.  
"Marinette, the Akumas boarded the ship after you and Alya left. We were unable to fight them off. There have been several casualties."  
"No! You have to beam us up right now," Ladybug cried.  
"We can't. They took out power and our engines. We are dead in the air. Life support is almost gone."  
"Is there no one else out there to help," cried Volpina.  
"No, our communications were knocked out before we could get a distress call out."  
"What about the pods," pipped up Chat Noir, wanting to help in some way.  
"All destroyed," the Lieutenant said sadly.  
"Uncle Ren! Is there anything else to get you all off the ship," cried Marinette.  
"I'm afraid not, Ladybug," he said with a sad smile.  
Marinette was on the verge of tears. Chat stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Fire the missiles on my command," said Hawk Moth.  
"No," the heroes all cried.  
"Say your goodbyes, Ladybug."  
"Uncle Ren," cried Marinette with tears now flowing.  
"Say hello to my sister, your mother for me," Ren said with a smile.  
"Fire," said Hawk Moth in an even tone.  
Marinette continued to watch her visor while her Uncle Ren just smiled at her. Suddenly they all saw explosions in the background and then screen went dark.  
"You monster," yelled Volpina at the hologram Hawk Moth.  
But there was no longer a hologram Hawk Moth nor a Stormy Weather.  
"Where did they go," yelled Jade Turtle.  
While Volpina and Jade Turtle looked for Stormy Weather, Chat stayed close to Ladybug.  
"Ladybug?" No repsonse. "Marinette?"  
That got her to turn her head to him. Through his visor and hers, he could see her sad and scared expression. He placed both hands on her shoulders and looked at her square in the eye with determination.  
"Marinette, I swear, I will do everything in my power to help you defeat this mad man. We will get his Miraculous from him."  
Marinette just stared back in awe. Here was this stranger, someone she didn't know at all promise her to help her. She sniffed and smiled sadly at him.  
"Thank you, Chat," she whispered.  
"Please, call me Adrien my Lady."  
That reminded her.  
"Since when am I your Lady," she questioned.  
"Oh well, you're a ladybug and I thought it fit?"  
Marinette eye him and decided to let it slide. Jade Turtle and Volpina came back.  
"There's no trace of her anywhere," said Volpina.  
"She must have been transported back to Hawkmoth's ship," said Ladybug. "We need to power down and get to a safe place."  
"You should all come to my place. It's where the other two Miraculous are," offered Chat.  
"Alright. Let's power down first. Hawk Moth can't track our suits if they aren't active," said Ladybug just before she touched her earrings.  
"Wait! We should do it when we aren't in the open," cried Chat.  
"Yeah, if people saw us without the suits, we wouldn't be left alone," added Nino.  
"They have a point," agreed Volpina.  
"Alright. Chat, please find us a place to power down."  
"Follow me, Bugaboo," he smiled.  
Marinette just rolled her eyes at him while Volpina and Jade Turtle smirked at the two of them.  
"I think my best friend likes your best friend," smiled Jade Turtle.  
"Yeah? Well, I think my best friend likes your best friend," Volpina smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey! Ready for more? Glad to be back from vacation. Enjoy!

Back on Hawk Moth's ship, he had to sit and listen to Stormy's complaints.  
"You called me back again?! I almost had that bug!"  
"You had nothing, especially since they were able to destroy your parasol."  
"I can make more! And it will be more powerful than the last one!"  
"Do what you have to do. Now leave me, your yelling has given me a headache."  
Stormy Weather stomped angrily away while Hawk Moth sat in his chair.  
"Nooroo," he called out.  
A hologram of a butterfly like creature appeared.  
"Yes sir," he answered timidly.  
"Have the scanners picked up anything?"  
"Nothing so far. I can only search a certain number of miles. If I had another suit or two, their AI could help."  
"All the more reason to get them back. Keep scanning and in the meantime, I need you to start crafting more masks. Just having Stormy isn't enough now."  
Back in Adrien's apartment, Marinette and Alya told the two men more about the suits and their purpose.  
"So, we're supposed to be like some special protection force," asked Nino.  
"In a sense. We can't get involved into petty disputes on planets unless the situation would have serious consequences," said Alya.  
"Like a war or a planet about to be destroyed or from an invasion of another planet," said Marientte.  
"So what does Hawk Moth want," asked Adrien.  
"We're not entirely sure'" answered Marinette. "From what the Great Guardian told me, Hawk Moth attacked his lab on my home planet in order to get the suits. Hawk Moth only was able to take the Butterfly. The Guardian managed to escape and contact me to take the suits and meet him at an undisclosed location in the Gamma Quadrant. That was when Alya and I got our suits. We had hoped to lose Hawk Moth but, he found our ship and that's how we ended up here now."  
"So let's just say Hawk Moth manages to get all the suits. What happens then," wondered Nino.  
"Master Fu was a bit vague on that. All he said was the suits could power a weapon that could reshape entire planets, maybe even the universe," stated Marinette.  
They went silent for a bit to let it sink in.  
"Why would such a weapon exist," asked Nino.  
"And why would the Guardian create something to power it."  
"Who knows really. The Union was pretty divided on it. My planet was against it among others but, majority ruled in favor of it," said Marinette. "However, the suits can also destroy it."  
"It sounds basically like the equivalent of having all the major world leaders hovering their hands over a red button to launch nuclear attacks against each other," said Adrien. "If one country, or planet, steps out of line, they could be obliterated."  
"A good analogy," said Marinette. "As holder of these jewels, we can't let them go to someone like Hawk Moth. Our best chance is to get the Butterfly back and take the rest of these suits back to the Guardian."  
"Why is he called the 'Guardian'? You make him sound like some sort of mystic being," said Nino.  
"Because he's the one who designed and created the suits and the owner of Guardian Tech Industires," stated Alya. "The scientists there gave him that nickname."  
Suddenly, a loud beeping sound was heard. Nino checked his phone.  
"Oh no! We have a meeting with your dad in ten minutes," cried Nino.  
"Crap! Sorry ladies, we gotta go! Please just stay here! We'll be back later," yelled Adrien as he and Nino ran out the door.  
Alya and Marinette helped themselves to Adrien's kitchen.  
"Well, I'm not an expert on Earth cooking but let's see what we can come up with," smiled Marinette.  
Adrien and Nino were rushing to make it to their meeting.  
"Hey, you think it was a good idea leaving them alone in your apartment," wondered Nino.  
He was worried that since they don't know how things worked on Earth, something bad would happen.  
"They seem pretty smart, I'm sure things are fine," said Adrien. "How much trouble could they get into?"  
Marinette was trying her best to put out the fire on the stove.  
"Alya! I need your help!"  
"Sorry Mari, this weird mixing machine exploded on me," Alya cried while trying to clean up her failed attempt at a smoothie.  
The two men walked out of their meeting, feeling a bit drained since Gabriel didn't look too pleased with the photo shoot. Adrien had to admit that he was partly to blame for that since he didn't sleep last night. But testing the suit out was worth it. Gabriel demanded another shoot in the studio the next day. Nino insisted that Adrien sleep until then so he wouldn't have to get caked with makeup to cover the dark circles. But when they returned to see the apartment a mess.  
"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO," they both yelled.  
"We're sorry," Marinette yelled. "We just wanted something to eat and we didn't know how this stuff worked and we panicked and, and..."  
Alya slapped her hand on her friends mouth.  
"We're sorry for the mess. We're gonna clean it up."  
"I should hope so," chided Nino.  
Adrien elbowed him and gave a sharp glare.  
"We'll help as well. Nino, you help Alya while I help Marinette."

They all worked silently, picking up trash and wiping down surfaces. Adrien noticed the sad look on Marinette's face and he wanted to ask what was wrong but Alya grabbed him first.  
"I know what you're gonna ask," she said quietly in the living room. "She doesn't like making mistakes. She's a bit clumsy sometimes and being in the position she's in, she doesn't like looking like a failure."  
"Her people put that much pressure on her," Adrien asked in concern.  
"No, she puts it on herself. She thinks she has to be perfect in everything. I will say this. When she first was appointed, she overlooked something critical and it nearly cost some people their lives. Thankfully, she was able to correct it but since then, she's been afraid that if she messes up again..."  
"She won't be able to fix it," Adrien finished for her.  
He felt bad for her, but something else nagged at him.  
"But this isn't about my messy kitchen though," he said.  
"You caught that as well? I was afraid she'd blame herself for what happened to our ship."  
Both Alya and Adrien looked over at Marinette who was sitting out on Adrien's patio.  
"Maybe I can talk to her," said Adrien.  
"I hope you can get through to her."  
Adrien walked silently out to the patio. Marinette was sitting in a chair looking up and the sky as it began to darken to night. Adrien sat in a chair next to her and looked up as well.  
"Are you okay," he asked softly.  
"Sure, just great," she said bitterly. "My crew is gone all because I failed at protecting the items I was instructed to do so and I've jeopardized your planet by bringing that mad man to it. So yeah, I'm just peachy!"  
Marinette tried to keep her tears from falling but it was no use. She buried her face in her hands. Adrien wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He wanted to comfort her, but how. Then he remembered something his mother used to do when he was upset. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Adrien was fine with that but Marinette leaned in and wrapped her arms around his waist and she cried softly. Adrien used his other arm and rubbed her back and let her cry into his chest. He felt Marinette move and looked up at him still frowning. He wanted to cheer her up somehow, then he got an idea.  
"When I was a kid, my dad always liked to hold dinner parties in the mansion. Lots of high society and important people were there and not many kids my age. I was always told to be polite and smile at everyone and not make trouble. One occasion had me feeling bored and restless. I was also very hungry but I wasn't allowed to eat until it was time. I snuck into the dinning room where the food was and started stuffing my face with whatever I could get my hands on. It was then that my father led his guests into the room only to find me with my hands in the midst of cheese plater and my chubby cheeks full of food. I knew my father felt embarrassed and I made a run for it and hid in my room for the rest of the night."  
"What did your father do," asked Marinette as she giggled at the thought of seeing this man as a child with cheeks full of food like a chipmunk.  
"Oh, I had my desert privileges revoked and no snacks for a week."  
They went silent for a bit. Marinette had a small smile on her face but Adrien felt it could be better.  
"Tell me more about your uncle," he asked hesitantly.  
"He was amazing. Really smart and to some a tough lieutenant. But with me and our family, he was a big softie." Marinette paused and looked at the sky, Adrien did as well. "When I was younger, my mother would say when people leave this life they become comets. If you see one, it's to let those left behind know that they are watching over you. I'd like it to see the stars tonight," lamented Marinette.  
The sun had already set and the sky was darkening. Adrien knew it would be a bit hard to see but then he thought of a better view.  
"Hey, come with me. I want to show you something."  
"What?"  
"You'll see. But you'll need to transform."  
Marinette raised her eyebrow but she tapped her earrings just the same. Once the suits were on, Adrien had a huge smirk on his face.  
"What," asked Marinette.  
"Nothing, just wandering if you can keep up."  
"Is that a challenge," she smirked.  
"Maybe. See that tower over there," said Adrien as he pointed to the Eiffel Tower. Marinette nodded. "Race you to the top."  
Marinette looked over to the tower and then get her yo-yo out.  
"Ready," she said.  
"Set," said Adrien as he pulled his staff out.  
"GO," they both yelled and took off.  
Alya and Nino saw them leap from the balcony.  
"Where are they going," wondered Alya.  
"I wouldn't worry," said Nino. "He probably wanted to show Mari the city."  
"Mari?"  
"Yeah, short for Marinette. I always give my friends nicknames. Adrien is Bro, Marinette is Mari and yours is Al."  
"Al? Seriously," cried an indignant Alya.  
"You have a better one," asked Nino.  
"Yeah, try Aly."  
"Aly. Yeah, that is better. Aly it is," smiled Nino.  
As Alya looked over at Nino, she felt her heart skip and she began to blush. Her eyes went wide and she quickly looked away, much to Nino's confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long with this. I just haven't been motivated lately on my writings. Lots of other things on my mind in regards to life in general. I'm gonna try to do a little better and thanks for sticking with me.

In the skyline of Paris, two figures were racing across the rooftops. One used a staff to launch himself into the air while the other used a yo-yo to swing from roof top to roof top. They smiled brightly, enjoying the rush each jump gave them. The Eiffel Tower was in sight and Adrien was a bit ahead.  
"You're slowing down my Lady! Try to keep up!"  
"You don't need to worry about me Chaton!"  
Adrien blushed a bit at being called "kitten", but he continued to leap forward. He landed on one of the beams of the tower and climbed the rest of the way. The claws and bottoms of his feet helped him move with ease until he got close to the top. What he saw shocked him. There staring smugly at him was Marinette in all of her Ladybug glory. He would have been mad at her for beating him if he wasn't awed by her beauty.  
"My Lady, it appears you have beaten me," Adrien said.  
"That I did, as if there ever was any doubt."  
"Never would I doubt you. By the way, where did you learn the word 'chaton'?"  
"Oh, I looked up Chat Noir and found similar words. I thought it was cute."  
"So you think I'm cute," Adrien asked in a flirty tone and got close to her face.  
Marinette used her finger to push him back on the nose.  
"Easy kitty," she smiled. "Now, what's so special about being up here?"  
"Why the view of course," said Adrien as he moved from her line of sight.  
Marinette gasped at the sight of the city lit up with lights.  
"It's beautiful," she sighed.  
"Yeah, it is," agreed Adrien, but he wasn't looking at the city.  
He managed to turn his head before she caught him staring at her.  
"So, you feeling better," Adrien asked.  
"Yeah, actually. Thanks for cheering me up. I will make sure their deaths will not be in vain. I have to stop Hawkmoth no matter what."  
"But you're not doing it alone. I made a promise to help you and I plan to keep it."  
"You're right. And I know Alya and Nemo will help as well."  
"It's Nino actually," chucked Adrien.  
"Oh yes, Nino. The question now is how do I contact my home planet?"  
"Do you have a communicator?"  
"A small one but the range is too short. I would need something with enough power and signal strength to get through."  
"Hey kid," said Plagg.  
"I'm not a kid you know," answered Adrien.  
"Whatever, we should use the escape pod."  
"The escape pod?"  
"The escape pod," cried Marinette. "Why didn't I think of it sooner?! If I can connect my communicator with the guidance systems of the pod I can try to contact any of my planets ships in range! Take me to it right away," she demanded Adrien.  
"Well, I would but," he answered sheepishly.  
"But what?"  
"The French government has it now."  
"Then we shall demand access. They wouldn't refuse a member of royalty."  
"Uh, see that's not how it works here. I don't think your authority would be recognized nor would they believe it. But, I think I know a guy who might help us."  
The two raced back to Adrien's apartment and immediately powered down.  
"Hey Nino, you know how to get in touch with Max?"

In another area of the city sat a young dark skinned man in front of six computer screens. One had his e-mail, another with YouTube, a data command screen on another, a company website and two screens with League of Legends and Facebook. He was typing in his command screen.  
"State of the art security system my foot. These firewalls barely put up a fight." He looked over at his game screen. "Let's just use this, and our defenses will be good." He looked over at the company website. "Access granted," he smiled. Then his phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hey Max! What's up dude!"  
"Nino? How did you get this number?"  
"I got it from Kim. Look, you remember that metal sphere that landed yesterday?"  
"You mean the UFO? Yeah I heard it on the news."  
"You know my bro Adrien? He saw it!"  
"No way!"  
"Yeah, and did you hear about the superheroes today?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That was me and Adrien."  
"What?! You're lying!"  
"Nah man, you are talking to Jade Turtle right here! Plus, the Ladybug and Fox girl are here with us."  
"It's Volpina," Alya yelled in the background.  
"Was that her," cried Max.  
"Yeah. Listen, Ladybug needs to get to the pod to contact her ship. We need your help in locating it and getting us in."  
"What makes you think I would be willing to help you? How do I know that this is real?"  
"Turn around," said Nino.  
Max turned to see not only Nino as Jade Turtle but also, Volpina, Chat Noir and Ladybug. Ladybug looked a bit miffed.  
"Listen here, you will help us locate that escape pod and you will provide us a way in. Refuse and I dangle you over the edge of the Eiffel Tower."  
Max looked over at Chat Noir, he just shrugged and looked on.  
"What's in it for me," asked Max.  
"You get bragging rights for helping a Galactic Princess break into a government facility," said Chat Noir.  
"Which we know you have the means to do so," added Jade Turtle.  
"Even if I did manage to hack into the French Defense and locate this escape pod, I still don't know how I exactly will benefit from it. I've already hacked these systems before so bragging rights I have. My fee is 2,500 Euros, in notes. No checks. And one night with the Fox," added Max with a wink.  
"Who do you think you are," cried Volpina.  
But Ladybug prevented her from lunging at him. Jade Turtle managed to not jump him but he did scowl. Chat Noir sighed and pulled Jade Turtle aside.  
"We're going to have to pay him."  
"You know how hard it is to get 2,500 Euros without your father noticing," hissed Nino.  
"What choice do we have? What if we gave him something in good faith while I figure out how to get the money."  
Nino nodded and addressed Max.  
"You'll help us and we'll get your money."  
"Money later, Foxy lady now."  
Max winked again while Volpina huffed.  
"How about help us now, money for a job well done and I don't break your face," snarled Jade Turtle.  
Max gulped a bit and nodded his head out of fear.


	7. Chapter 7

The plan was set to go down tomorrow night and Jade Turtle would be their main point of contact. The four of them returned back to the apartment to get some sleep.  
"So, where are we supposed to sleep," asked Alya.  
"You and Marinette can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch," said Adrien.  
"Are you sure about that," asked Marinette.  
"It's fine don't worry. Do you need any extra clothes?"  
"Oh, we have ways around that," said Alya.  
She pulled out a device and aimed it toward her body. A bright light came forward and when it faded, she was wearing a simple orange tunic and black pants that went to her knees. Adrien and Nino were impressed. Marinette pulled her's out and was dressed in a light pink night night gown.  
"Dude, where can I get one of those," Nino asked in awe.  
"Trade secret," winked Marinette.  
"I think we will be turning in now. Good night," said Alya.  
Once the two girls left the living room, Adrien sighed in exhaustion and flopped on the couch.  
"What have we gotten ourselves into?"  
"Yeah. One minute you're are super model and the next, saving the galaxy with a galactic princess. How did this become like Star Wars," wondered Nino.  
"So does this mean I'm Luke and you're Han Solo?"  
"Dude, if anything I'm Lando. Though, I don't know if you want to be Luke with the whole, brother/sister thing."  
"Good point."  
The two fell into silence for a bit.  
"Do you think we might go up there," asked Adrien.  
"Up where?"  
"To space. Wouldn't it be cool to see?"  
"Yeah, I bet it would."  
"Is there anything going on tomorrow?"  
Nino checked his phone's calendar.  
"There's a shoot tomorrow but other than that, nothing. Why?"  
"Well, why don't we show Alya and Marinette the city and have them watch the shoot."  
"Yeah, that might be fun," said Nino as he laid down on the couch.  
"Uh, aren't you going home?"  
"And leave you alone with two women? The press would have a field day and your dad would have my head."  
"We can just say they are friends from school that are back in town and none would be the wiser."  
"It still wouldn't look good if it was just you three. I'm staying over. Night dude."  
Nino was soon asleep but Adrien still wasn't able to right away. So many things were running through his head. He hoped tomorrow would be better. The next morning, Adrien and Nino treated Alya and Marinette to breakfast at a local cafe. They tried the pastries and Marinette loved them.  
"These are amazing! I have to learn how to make these," she cried out enthusiasticly.  
Adrien was enamored by it and Nino and Alya noticed.  
"The chocolate du pain are my favorites," said Alya.  
"These tarts are great," said a joyful Marinette.  
"We better get going to the studio," said Nino checking his watch.  
"The studio," wondered Marinette.  
"Adrien is a model for his dad's fashion house. He has a photoshoot today."  
"But once we're done we can show you other sites," added Adrien.  
The moment they entered the studio, chaos ensued.  
"Get him to hair and make up! Pronto," yelled the photographer. "I want this over and done as soon as possible!"  
Nino lead Alya and Marinette to some chairs and told them to relax as this could take a while. Marinette seemed fascinated with it all. She quietly snuck a look at a clothing rack. She loved how soft the material felt, the bold colors and interesting patterns. The structure of each item. It was different looking from what people on her planet wore and she loved it. She then saw Adrien walk back in and saw the suit he was wearing. It was a dark suit with green accents. He looked so handsome. Marinette continued to stare until Adrien noticed. He smiled and winked at her. She turned red and quickly looked away. The photographer got a few shots in till he groaned.  
"No, it's missing something! We need beauty! We need grace!" The photographer looked around, then he spotted Marinette. "You! Signora," he shouted and pointed.  
"Me," she squealed.  
"Si! You're perfecto! Get her in hair and makeup! And pull the red dress!"  
While Marinette was dragged away, much to Nino and Alya's amusement, Adrien hurried to the photographer.  
"Antonio, she's not a model. Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"Do not worry! I am an artist and I know beauty when I see it and she is beauty! She would look magnifico next to you!"  
When they noticed Marinette appeared, Adrien forgot to breathe. She was wearing a ruby red strapless evening dress that hugged her in the right places. Her hair was done in an elegant bun and simple jewels and makeup. Alya was amazed at how pretty her friend looked in Earth style clothes. Sure their home planet had beautiful clothes as well but this was a more simple look and Marinette made it look amazing. Alya noticed how big eyes Adrien's eyes became and she knew he was a goner. Nino wasn't blind to his friend's infatuation with the black haired woman. He was glad someone like her caught Adrien's eye. Too many women had tried to take advantage of Adrien so he was glad someone like Mari came into Adrien's life. Antonio pushed Marinette closer to Adrien and told them what he wanted.  
"I need romance! Passion! Look and hold her like she's the most precious thing in the world!"  
"Not hard to do," Adrien thought. Marinette looked nervous. "Relax. You look beautiful My Lady," he whispered.  
That helped her relax. She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. Antonio was eating it up.  
"Si! Si! More! Give me more!"  
Adrien took her hand and kissed it tenderly. This made Marinette blush.  
"Needs something else! I know! Kiss her!"  
The two of them blushed. Adrien looked at her with a worried expression, silently asking permission. She sighed and gave him a smile and a nod. Adrien relaxed and cupped her face. He licked his lips as he looked at hers. His breath hitched as he saw Marinette's tongue lick her lips as well and her gaze went to his. Adrien leaned in slowly and closed his eyes. Marinette did the same till they were connected. The spark was instant. A rush of euphoria flowed through them. Adrien pulled her closer, keeping one hand on her face and the other around her waist. Marinette snaked her arms around his waist and squeezed. That emboldened Adrien and he tried to deepen the kiss. This surprised Marinette and she pulled away. Adrien then realized what he tried to do.  
"Marinette, I am so sorry," he pleaded.  
But she quickly ran off and Alya followed after her. Antonio seemed pleased and he called for a break. Adrien looked like a kicked kitten while Nino rushed to his side.  
"Dude, that was intense."  
"What was I thinking?! She must hate me now!"  
"I don't know. She seemed into it."  
"I can't believe I let it go that far."  
"You like her right," Nino asked. Adrien nodded. "Then use this to make it clear to her."  
"You're right. Next time we're alone, I'll ask her out properly."

Marinette rushed back to the dressing room. She needed to sort out what just happened. Adrien kissed her; really kissed her. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace and it was not calming down anytime soon. She heard a knock at her door and was afraid it was Adrien. But she saw her best friend walk in and she sighed in relief.  
"Well, that was something," snickered Alya.  
"Alya, what do you think this means?"  
"I think it's pretty obvious what this means."  
"What if he was just playing it up for the camera? Like Theo did?"  
"That's not what I've been observing since we got here. And I have talked with Nino and he feels like I do. Adrien likes you, a lot."  
"I don't know."  
"Do you like Adrien?"  
Marinette turned pink and turned her gaze to the floor. A smile began to form on her face.  
"I believe that answers that. You should tell him and go for it," said Alya.  
"I will if you do with Nino," Marinette shot back.  
Alya turned red herself and puffed out her cheeks. Meanwhile, Stormy Weather had finished making a new and improved parasol. She was ready to test it out. She made her way onto the bridge.  
"I am ready to take another shot at them Hawkmoth. Please let me go back down and wipe the floor with that Princess," she begged.  
"You need someone else to go with you," Hawkmoth merely answered.  
"I don't need help! I can do this!"  
"We need more followers to fight on our side. Take these masks with you and place them on people who can help."  
Hawkmoth gave Stormy some dark purple masks in the shape of a butterfly.  
"How many are you requesting?"  
"As many as you can."  
The photoshoot wrapped up with a few more shots with just Adrien. Adrien kept glancing at Marinette but she refused to look back at him. That made Adrien worried even more that she might not feel the same way he felt. But, Nino told him to just go for it. As they were leaving, Nino winked at Adrien and walked up to Alya.  
"Hey Aly, how about I show my favorite record store?"  
"Oh, alright," questioned Alya.  
Nino whispered in her ear and then she smiled and giggled and gave Adrien a wink of her own. Adrien blushed and watched them walk ahead, leaving just him and Marinette behind. She was a bit confused at what they were doing and turned to Adrien.  
"What was that about," she asked.  
"No idea," he said clearing his throat.  
The two walked in silence for a bit till Adrien spotted a park. The best place to clear up his feelings for her.  
"Would you care to join me for a walk in the park," he asked while gesturing to the park entrance.  
"I would be delighted," she replied.  
The two walked the path, enjoying the scenery. Adrien was trying his best to work up his courage to bring up what happened at the photoshoot. He figured it was now or never.  
"Listen Marinette, about what happened at the photoshoot today. I wanted to apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable."  
"It's okay. You were just playing it up for the camera. I understand."  
The look of hurt and sadness in her voice sent Adrien into a panic.  
"No, no, no, I think you misunderstood," he cried while grabbing her hands. "I wasn't playing to the camera. You see, I really do..."  
"HEY! ADRIEN AGRESTE! Who's the pretty girl with you?! Does this mean you're over Chloé?!"  
Adrien and Marinette turned their attention to a blonde haired man with a camera taking pictures of them. Adrien was not happy at the intrusion.  
"Vincent, we're in the middle of an important conversation so I would appreciate it if you would just leave us alone."  
"Just let me get a few pictures of you and your new girlfriend and I'll be on my way."  
Adrien shielded Marinette from Vincent's camera.  
"No, you get going."  
"But I," Vincent pleaded.  
Marinette stepped out from behind Adrien. Her face stern.  
"Listen here; what we are doing is none of your business nor is it anyone else's. Now, destroy whatever pictures you have of us or I destroy your means to take them. Do I make myself clear?"  
Both Vincent and Adrien felt the chill in her harsh tone. Vincent just dropped his camera in fear and ran away. Marinette sighed and turned back to Adrien who was still shocked.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't like using my authority as a Princess like that but I had a feeling he wouldn't leave us alone. Who was he, anyway?"  
Adrien shook himself back to reality.  
"He's a photographer who's been following me around for a few years. He used to stalk a rock star named Jagged Stone before he left Paris and now Vincent is after me."  
"I see, so, what were you going to say before he interrupted you," asked Marinette.  
Meanwhile, Vincent was stewing on a park bench. He felt humiliated by what that woman said to him. He was just trying to make a living. It just didn't sit right with him. It was then, that he sensed someone in front of him. Vincent looked up to see Stormy Weather before him. A little unnerved by her appearance.  
"What do you want?"  
"I happen to see how that wretched woman spoke to you. Must have been very humiliating," she said smirking.  
"What of it," he spat.  
"What if I help you get revenge on the two of them?"  
"How?"  
"Put this on," said Stormy presenting the mask. "And you will be given powers beyond your wildest dreams."  
Vincent looked between the mask and Stormy Weather. He liked the sound of what she was offering and with a smile on his face, he took the mask and placed it on his face. The two instantly disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Got this part done! I am so sorry for taking so long to update this. Thanks for sticking with me and see you next time.


End file.
